


The Choice She Could Never Make

by MartialArtistWithAPen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartialArtistWithAPen/pseuds/MartialArtistWithAPen
Summary: Ed and Al have gotten into trouble. Again. Now, what started as a small skirmish between a serial killer and the brothers has exploded- literally. So far they were fine, but Truth knew that only one of the Elric brothers would survive this. Who that would be, Truth would leave up to their deceased mother, Trisha Elric, forcing her to make the choice she could never make. Death!fic





	The Choice She Could Never Make

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: 100 words precisely: A mother must choose between two children.

**_Boom._ **

_That was the last thing he heard before he opened his eyes to someone he hadn’t seen in what seemed like forever._

_“Mom?”_

* * *

It all happened so fast.

One moment, Ed and Al had been in a small fight. But then their opponent blew up the building next to them, killing one brother and leaving the other.

Trisha wept as she watched. Her sons were too young to die yet.

“I’ll only take one. You will choose.” Truth said from behind her.

“How can I?”

Truth grinned.

“Time’s up. Make your choice.”

* * *

 

_“I missed you, Mom.”_

_“Me too, Alphonse.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So, that’s depressing. Especially since Al’s my favorite character. But I really think that if Trisha had to choose, she’d choose Alphonse, since he wouldn’t know what to do with himself without Edward.


End file.
